jojofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Multiverse Crossover Battle/@comment-38661646-20191205162859/@comment-31833676-20191206153920
Ok, so here's how attacks/skills work. *Version **The version of the character you are talking about. If it only has one version, put Standard Version anyways. If there is a different version, always put the Standard Version as the first one listed, then any alternates below the Standard. Versions can be named whatever you like as long as they make sense for the character. *Style Action **Sytle Actions are very well named. The are stylish. Style Actions have the character pose in a stylish and recognizable way. If the character has a Stand, then the Stand is included in the pose. If the character uses Hamon, breathing must be part of their style action. Style actions are usually a quote from the character that they have said when activating their Stand. **Style Actions increase movement speed and attack damage of the user. They can be used once a certain amount of damage has been done. *Attack 1 (Human attack) **The first attack in the list is always an attack done by the human by themselves. No Hamon, no Stand. It is named after a quote from the person while they were fighting. *Attack 2 (Stand or human) **The second attack can be another human attack OR an ability attack, being from a Stand or Hamon. Stand or Hamon attacks can have special effects that they inflict as long as that is actually part of the ability. The attacks are named after a quote from them using this specific attack. *Attack 3 (Stand attack) **The third attack is always an ability of the Stand or whatever the character has. A Stand ability, a Hamon ability, etc. This is not always an attack, but usually is. Examples of third attacks that don't deal damage are Nicholas Winsky's Act Switch, which switches his Stand's form, or Senjin Kyuuba(Standard)'s Gravity will squish you flat, which decreases the enemy's movement speed. *EX - Attack 2 **An upgraded version of attack two. Named the same thing, but does more damage and slightly increases a stat of the user when successful. EX attacks cost 1 or 2 EX charges depending on the effect and damage. Use your own judgement. **EX charges are built up by dealing damage and are stored in the EX meter. The EX meter can store 5 EX charges. *EX - Attack 3 **Usually an upgraded version of attack three, but sometimes an upgraded version of attack one if attack three is an ability that does no damage(with exceptions). All previous EX rules apply, but EX attack threes are usually more powerful and usually cost 2 or 3 EX charges. *Heat Attack **Heat attacks are the strongest move in a character's arsenal. They cost 1 heat charge, which is built up by successfully landing EX attacks totaling 5 EX charges. **In 2v2 battles, Heat Attacks are done in tandem with the ally you are fighting with, creating a Dual Heat. Some character combos create unique Dual Heats that do special things, but for a character combo to work the two characters have to have a special connection. Ex: Bloodline/Family(Joestars, Brandos), Same Universe(As You Are w/ another As You Are), Alternate Versions of the same character(Senjin with Aubrey, who is Senjin's SBR version). **In 4v4 battles, Heat Attacks are done solo and only activate for the character you are using. These are Solo Heat Attacks. However, certain teams of Four allow you to do a Team Heat Attack that uses the power of all four on your team. Ex: Same Part(Stardust Crusaders team), Allies(As You Are 4), Family(Joestar, Brando), Alternate Versions of the Same Character(Yamiku Kakyoin, Noriaki Kakyoin(3), Noriaki Kakyoin(4), Suiiki Kakyoin), or Special Connection. **Special Connections are VERY RARE and there are very few of them. They normally have a more obscure or stretched connection to each other. For example, the Meme Team Combo uses DIO(3), Hank Hill, Shinu Asutoro, and Yoshikage Kira(Kosaku BTD) because they are all memesROLLER, Propane Nightmares, SICKO MODE, and Bite Za Dusto. Things like the Villain Combo(Using any MAIN ANTAGONIST) or the JoBro Combo(Using the main JoBros{Speedwagon(1), Caesar, Noriaki Kakyoin(3), Okuyasu Nijimura, Bruno Buccielatti, Ermes Costello, Gyro Zeppelli, Joshu Higashikata, ect.}) also count as Special Connections. *If the protagonist of a story is paired with an antagonist of the same story, special versions of attacks can happen if they both attack at the same time. *A protagonist of a part will do bonus damage to the antagonists of the same part and vice versa. That should be all. Its a lot of stuff.